


Transfer

by Tieleen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Generation Kill
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is in the middle of some bullshit string of words that are, theoretically, supposed to be tearing down Brad's hospitality, lineage, choices in life and ideas about steaks. Brad stopped listening five minutes ago. Ray isn't as funny as he thinks he is.</p><p>"I can see you smiling, Colbert," Ray says, changing speed mid-word. "What, you think it's funny living in a state that's got no idea about real meat? Look at this marinade. What is this shit? You've got a vegan soul, Brad. You try to hide it but deep down you really are from California."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



Ray is in the middle of some bullshit string of words that are, theoretically, supposed to be tearing down Brad's hospitality, lineage, choices in life and ideas about steaks. Brad stopped listening five minutes ago. Ray isn't as funny as he thinks he is.

"I can see you smiling, Colbert," Ray says, changing speed mid-word. "What, you think it's funny living in a state that's got no idea about real meat? Look at this marinade. What is this shit? You've got a vegan soul, Brad. You try to hide it but deep down you really are from California."

"Worse places I could be from," Brad says. "I'm surprised you can even recognize a marinade, Ray. Don't you usually just stick a fork in whatever you find in the freezer and just call it a day?"

Ray opens his mouth to answer – Brad's never known Ray to not have some answer, the least coherent the better – when his expression suddenly changes. He turns around, staring at a spot off to the side.

Brad's body kicks into battle ready mode with no input from his brain, which knows perfectly well that they're on leave, on US soil, in Brad's house where no one but them is present, and there's very little chance battle mode could possibly be called for. Brad's body, however, has clocked too many hours with Ray Person and with Ray Person's body language, some of it under fairly exciting circumstances. He goes from relaxed to situation-aware so fast he imagines he can hear his nerves twang.

"What the _fuck_ is that," Ray says, low, and Brad's brain and body both take the time to note that the spot he's staring at is completely empty. Brad frowns and reaches a hand to grab his elbow before Ray can take a step towards it.

The second he makes contact the world goes blurry around him. When the room snaps back into focus, it isn't Brad's kitchen anymore; it's nowhere he's ever seen before, a big industrial-looking room, and there's a gorgeous redhead in the middle of it looking him over with a thoughtful expression.

Then she looks behind him, where Ray is muttering something about alien abductions and probably missing his carbine just as much as Brad is.

"Mr. Person?" she says. "I'm Agent Romanov. We spoke on the phone. We weren't aware you were bringing company."

Brad half-turns so he can stare at Ray and still keep her in his sights. Ray is too busy gawking at the woman to meet his eyes, though.

"I've never talked to any Agent Romanov," Ray says. "And _we_ weren't aware I was going anywhere, what the hell was that, where the fuck are we?"

The agent – agent of what, exactly – frowns a little. "Are you feeling disoriented? Like I said, the technology's experimental, but we needed to get you here in a hurry." She frowns a little more, then looks them over again, very slowly. "Maybe a little too much hurry."

"You know what, Colbert?" Ray says, not taking his eyes off her. "If this _technology_ ends up being the US Military running some sort of fucked up experiments on us, I'm not even going to be surprised."

Brad ignores him, always the easiest course. "Maybe you should tell us what's going on," he tells the woman.

"Some overenthusiastic physics, I think," she says, slowly. "Maybe you should tell me what year it is."

"2003," Brad says, not bothering to mention what a fucking bizarre question that is. Her expression suggests she isn't pleased with his answer, anyway, so that was probably the smarter choice.

"This," she says, finally, "is pretty inconvenient timing for this kind of thing to happen."

"What's the hold up, Nat?" someone says behind her.

The woman turns to look at the man just coming in, turning her back on both of them in a way that should make Brad feel a bit silly about how on edge she's been making him, even considering the completely fucked up circumstances. Instead he's somehow just sure she could drop him from where she's standing, no need to turn back and look at him first. "I should probably go tell Stark his plan turned out to have a few snags," she says.

"What do you – Person?" the guy says. He looks Ray up and down in the horrified way Brad has seen many a man look at Ray before, but not usually when he still hasn't opened his mouth and isn't eating anything. "Holy shit. Why are you twelve?"

Ray throws his hands up, overdramatic as usual. "First crazy people, now fucking personal remarks. Do I know you, homes?"

"No," the guy at the door says, like he's having a hard time dealing with that fact. Most people would love to be able to say that, really. "No. Obviously. Because you're _twelve_."

"Not quite," the woman says. "He's thirteen years early. 2003."

"Whoa," the man says. "Why does this kind of thing always happen with you people?"

He's clearly talking to the woman, not them, but Brad has had enough. "Are you suggesting 'this kind of thing' is _time travel_?" he says.

"Yes, Brad, obviously that's what they're suggesting," Ray snaps. "This is some Asimov shit right here. 2016, seriously? This _is_ somehow the military's fault, isn't it. They told me the Marine Corps'd be a good time but instead they just sent me to the future."

"Well, at least I know you're really Ray Person," the man says. He reaches up to rub his temples. "And you're Brad Colbert, aren't you? So we've got two for the price of one. And your knees probably still work."

"What the fuck," Ray says, sounding offended.

"Except you don't know this place yet, so that was a waste of a good whatever that thing Stark used was," the man says. "So… I'm Sam Wilson, by the way, we go way back. Not from your side, obviously. Anyway – looks like you're going to help us fight some giant robots."

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2zeh6o7)


End file.
